Tienes un e-mail
by Danna-O
Summary: <html><head></head>Sólo podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, retumbando en sus oídos. Para su mala suerte no podía volver a revisar los papeles de Makoto... pero al menos, recordaba lo más importante; un modo de contacto. "¿Por qué querrías ser amigo de alguien que oculta su identidad?" -HaruMako-</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Haru psicópata/yandere.**

* * *

><p><em>"Puedes dejar tu solicitud aquí." Le indicó la mujer de la recepción."Y también puedes escoger uno de estos; es gratis." Dijo, disculpándose brevemente al abandonar su puesto de trabajo.<em>

_Era verano, el clima ideal para un deporte como la natación o simple entretenimiento en la piscina por lo que la pobre mujer debía andar de un lado a otro. Haruka no prestó atención a la persona de pie junto a él, quien había terminado de llenar los datos. Pero sí que estaba pendiente de ese delfín en miniatura ya que era el último. _

_Estaba a centímetros de ser suyo..._

_Un chico de cabello castaño se giró a verlo, nervioso."A-ah, ¿tu... querías ese?" Preguntó._

_"No te preocupes." _

_"No, no, quédatelo."_

_"Pero tú..." Haruka iba a replicar hasta que el más alto rápidamente optó por otro colgante y le sonrió. El pelinegro quedó fascinado ante aquella sonrisa; su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho, una agradable sensación se instaló ahí y no pudo evitar que el calor comenzara a acumularse en sus mejillas._

_"¡Makoto, vamos!" Gritó un muchacho, casi a la entrada de la piscina._

_El castaño pareció notar la reacción de su rostro y estaba por preguntarle respecto a eso pero rápidamente se distrajo._

_"¡Ya voy~!" Respondió Makoto depositando su ficha con las otras apiladas en desorden, por lo que antes de irse las ordenó."Nos veremos después." Le sonrió nuevamente el chico de ojos verdes._

_Haruka frunció el ceño, disgustado; sea quien sea, era una rata entrometida. _

_Continuó observando al chico de cabello castaño y poco a poco su expresión fue suavizándose."..." Sólo podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, retumbando en sus oídos."Makoto." Susurró, estirando su brazo otra vez para buscar los papeles en el escritorio de la recepcionista._

Nombre: Makoto Tachibana.

Cumpleaños: 17 Noviembre.

Edad: 12 años.

Estilo de nado: Ninguno.

"Oh pero si ya ha comenzado la academia." La chica regresó al puesto de trabajo tomando por _sorpresa a Haruka quien no tuvo problemas en disimular._

_"Terminé." Susurró el pelinegro lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara. Para su mala suerte no podía volver a revisar los papeles de Makoto... pero al menos, recordaba lo más importante._

_Modo de contacto._

_Abandonó el establecimiento y de su bolsillo sacó su celular con urgencia, tecleando lo que hace segundos se había memorizado._

_En cuanto guardó los cambios suspiró con alivio._

* * *

><p>Nagisa revisaba correos, diversas páginas web y redes sociales fascinado. Recibió como regalo de una hermana un celular y éste tenía acceso a internet; a su edad era un gran privilegio. Estaban durante el primer recreo del día lunes, Makoto y Rin estudiaban a última hora para una prueba.<p>

"¡Mako-chan, mira!" Chilló el rubio, sobresaltando al pobre chico de ojos verdes."Una web que vende accesorios para gatos."

"¡Hey, no te distraigas!" Se quejó Rin quien hacía como profesor particular. Le giró el rostro para que volviera a mirar su cuaderno.

"Lo siento Nagisa..." Murmuró Makoto; tenía que obedecer al pelirrojo si quería que le fuese bien.

"No te preocupes, te lo mandaré a tu mail y lo revisas más tarde." Resolvió el menor pacíficamente, pero en parte no podía lidiar con la impaciencia para que Makoto chequeara el link que acababa de enviar.

"Estás listo." Le informó Rin en cuanto resolvió por sí solo un problema."No vayas a olvidar lo que te enseñé a minutos del examen." Amenazó.

"Eso espero..."

"¿Y qué tal la academia el domingo?" Preguntó Nagisa sin desviar su atención de la pantalla.

"Fue el día de las presentaciones... " Comentó Makoto ordenando sus cosas."Me hice amigo de varios de nuestro grupo." Sonrió.

"¡Qué envidia, me hubiese gustado estar ahí para acompañarte Mako-chan!"

El pelirrojo se recostó en el pasto."¿No que habías ido también ese día?"

"¡Sí! Pero nos dividieron por edad... tengo que ir los sábados." Le contestó el chico de ojos rosados desanimado."Quizás las clases de ustedes son más interesantes." Agregó."Bueno, no importa. ¿Revisaste el correo?"

"Dios." El pelirrojo resopló con irritación.

"Ah... lo haré ahora." Dijo Makoto."Ojalá fabriquen placas a pedido." Meditó el castaño por unos minutos; deseaba que su nueva mascota dejara de ser llamado 'gato callejero'.

"No tienes mensajes." Susurró el rubio con tristeza, como si fuese el fin del mundo."Espera... ¡¿Me tienes en mensajería no deseada?!" Nagisa tomó el celular del castaño y tecleó."Pero Mako-chan, tienes configurado para que todo se guarde en esa carpeta..."

"Aún no sé usarlo correctamente..." Se avergonzó Makoto.

El menor sonrió, acercándose al más alto."Mira, la gente con la que intercambiaste correos te escribió." Eran cerca de once sin tener respuesta."Este es un 'no registrado'." Le indicó. Makoto se fijó en lo que debía ser el título:

_Domingo._

_"Quiero ser tu amigo."_

"Espera, deja verlos todos..." Dijo, tomando su celular verde de las manos de Nagisa. Makoto leyó el correo remitente."Ocean..." Era inglés, lo sabía. Su pronunciación fue bastante mala.

"Océano." Tradujo el pelirrojo.

"Firma como 'Dol...phin'..." Susurró Makoto.

"Delfín." Intervino Rin una vez más.

"Dice que quiere ser mi amigo."

"¡Qué extraño! Normalmente... firmas con tu nombre." Comentó Nagisa.

"¿Por qué querrías ser amigo de alguien que oculta su identidad?" Le reprendió Rin, al ver que Makoto no mostraba señales de negarse a tal -absurda- idea.

El rubio finalmente guardó su celular."¿Será de la escuela?" Lanzó aquella pregunta al aire."Hm... Rin-chan, tu también deberías tener algo por donde puedan contactarte."

"No me expongo a peligros." Contestó el tiburón, reacio.

"Bueno, bueno... tengo que ir a clase." Nagisa se puso de pie, despidiéndose de los dos.

Cuando Rin se distrajo, el castaño tecleó una rápida respuesta a escondidas:

_Claro._

"Hey... ¿Qué no el servicio de internet es un cobro aparte?"

"Uhm... ¡Ah, se me había olvidado!" Gritó Makoto, apresurándose en cerrar bruscamente las páginas que tenía abiertas.

Rin soltó una suave risa."Es hora de irme." Dijo.

"E-Espera, voy contigo." Se puso de pie al igual que el mayor.

"Repasemos un poco por el camino."

"¡S-Sí!"

_¿Qué tan malo podría ser?_

* * *

><p>Haruka estaba recostado en el suelo de su habitación con su celular a un lado de él, a centímetros de su mano. El objeto vibró y sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en la pantalla encendida que le avisaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.<p>

No había podido dormir en toda la noche.

"Es Makoto..."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**Nah es mentira, tendrá más capítulos... más largos que este lo juro xD**

**Estoy pensando en dejar de escribir historias de Free pero no sin antes compartir las últimas que me quedan -llora- asi que los terminaré aunque los dedos me sangren (?)**

**Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica.**

**Nos vemos~**


	2. Chapter 2

**FhraaN, creo que necesito más temporadas de Free para sobrevivir (?) Agradezco tus lindas palabras... ;o; el tiempo dirá~**

**Ashira23, me alegra saberlo n.n~**

**Hikari Walker Suede, gracias! Ojala no decepcionar ~**

**Anakashi, ay, que me sonrojo! (?) Graaacias y perdóname, de vez en cuando me sale la vena malvada :c**

**Ao-ki, jajaj disculpa x'D Uhm... pues ahora que lo mencionas, me gustan las lágrimas :'3**

**Aiiri, si un maldito psicópata, sádico y azotador (?) aun estoy indecisa jaja u_u bueno, con tanto personaje sexy me es muy difícil dejarlo :'c**

**Lamento mucho la demora, soy una idiota.**

* * *

><p>"Haruka abre la puerta."<p>

El pelinegro comenzó a quitarse el uniforme escolar, ordenándolo de vuelta en su armario con tranquilidad. No tenía la intención de obedecer, ni tampoco quería ir a clases. ¿Para qué? Ahí no estaría él, ni nada parecido a esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Desde que conoció al castaño todo lo demás había pasado a segundo plano y poco merecedor de su atención.

Los insistentes golpes en su puerta cesaron y pudo oír cómo la persona se alejaba a grandes zancadas del lugar.

"Vamos, Haru… papá se molestará."

"No es mi papá." Respondió sólo cuando pudo reconocer la voz de su primo.

"No regresaré a esa escuela." Prendió el computador, bajándole el volumen para no levantar sospechas, por lo menos hasta quedar solo en casa."Díselo." Agregó, escuchando un gimoteo de su primo como respuesta.

¿Y qué si le interesaba un chico? No era cualquier chico, e_s Makoto._ El resto de sus compañeros… el mundo en general eran unos imbéciles.

Jodida norma social.

¿Realmente creían que olvidaría al castaño así como así? ¿Con una simple terapia con la psicóloga del establecimiento?

Estaban locos.

_Cero mensajes nuevos._

Desde el correo que recibió de Makoto aceptando su petición para ser amigos, no hubo más conversación entre ellos. No sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con el chico de ojos verdes, ni como mantenerle interesado sin sentirse un estúpido.

Tendría que ir a la academia, y de ahí, poder abordar un tema…

No tenía más opción.

Se recostó en la cama, con su vista hacia el computador…

Quería que ya fuera domingo.

* * *

><p><em>"Haru…" Le llamaban, la voz hacía eco en su cabeza… se iba debilitando, iba quebrándose."Despierta, Haru." Era una mujer. Su voz era dulce, suave; un susurro al borde de la muerte. Sus párpados pesaban, le negaban el poder obedecer.<em>

_La voz tenía el efecto de una canción de cuna._

_Estaba quieto, y aun así el mundo parecía girar en su cabeza. ¿Arriba o abajo? Se sentía desorientado. _

_"Mamá." Susurró, o eso trató. Los sonidos no salían de su garganta, sólo sus pensamientos hablaban._

_Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la mujer."Haru tienes que salir de aquí." Le dijo. _

_Las piernas de su madre quedaron atrapadas, el auto que los chocó a tal velocidad causó que el frontis de su vehículo quedara totalmente destruido._

_"No quiero…"_

_Quería ceder al cansancio, de una buena vez._

_"¡Haruka!" Le gritaron y volvió en sí._

_Poco a poco fue recuperando sus sentidos. _

_Un hedor le hizo fruncir el ceño; el olor concentrado a gasolina, metal fundido, goma derretida, piel humana quemada y al de la sangre inundó sus fosas nasales._

_La mujer tomó la mano izquierda de su esposo para quitarle el anillo, entregándoselo al pelinegro quien con un poco de torpeza terminó de tomarlo; lo mismo con el de ella._

_"¿Mamá?"_

_"Es lo que quedará…" El otro auto explotó, el pequeño de ojos azules brincó del susto ya un poco más consciente."… de la familia Nanase." _

Tenía el sueño ligero y aunque su entorno estuviese en total silencio, la sensación de que estaba siendo observado mientras dormía no dejaba de molestarle.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó finalmente.

"Tu cuarto está muy desordenado Haru." El menor se distanció para sentarse en el suelo y revolver aún más sus pertenencias.

"Ikuya, no toques eso." Dijo Haruka arrebatándole una caja de zapatos vieja, escondiéndola bajo la cama hasta que escuchó que golpeaba la pared de al fondo; sabía que Ikuya no se atrevería a mirar por esa zona. "¿Cuándo golpeaste la puerta?"

"No lo hice…"

"Lo suponía." Caminó hasta su armario para escoger la ropa que se pondría para esa tarde.

"¿Un terno?"

Haruka no se dejó molestar por aquel comentario, después de todo, su primo aún era un mocoso."Hoy es el aniversario de mis padres."

"O-oh, cierto..." Murmuró."¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"No, _tu_ padre no te dejaría… además ya estoy acostumbrado a ir solo."

"Vale… pero avisa antes de irte ¿sí?" El menor se fue de la habitación.

"Qué más da."

Sus padres fallecieron y él quedó huérfano a los cinco años.

El cementerio era como un gran parque, casi parecía no tener fin. Sabía de memoria el camino desde sus siete años hasta ahora.

En una mano llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas, las que su padre solía regalarle a su madre en vida cada vez que podía.

"Mamá, papá." Habló Haruka a modo de saludo, una vez sentándose en el pasto, a un lado del concreto con los nombres de sus padres escritos en él."He conocido a alguien…" Murmuró, ordenando las flores que otras personas también le habrían obsequiado a sus padres en un único floral, desocupando el segundo para depositar especialmente sus rosas."Harta gente me ha dicho que _debo estar equivocado_…" Comenzó a romper las espinas del tallo."Pero no lo estoy." Agregó Haruka, limpiando superficialmente la tierra acumulada en los pequeños molinillos de papel."Sé que somos el uno para el otro y eso es suficiente." Atardecía y el sol brillaba levemente entre los grandes árboles."Soy de la familia Nanase y no me rendiré hasta que él _también me acepte y reconozca c_omo su primer amor."

* * *

><p><strong>Son las 2:43 a.m y estoy muerta de sueño pero todo por ustedes u_u -mucho lov-<strong>

**Saludos**


End file.
